There are stars in your eyes
by JennnyJ
Summary: a morgause/balinor fiction, written like a father/daughter story. please read and rewiev!


___I've accepted s i l v e r a u r o r a's writing challenge and had to write about Morgause and Balinor.  
__My object was a star and the quotes I was given was;  
__Quote 1: "Dignity belongs to the conquered." (Kenneth Burke)  
__Quote 2: "There's no such thing as stupid questions. There are just stupid people." (Anon.)_

_And please, do keep in mind that English isn't my first language._

* * *

Morgause sat alone at the windowsill; looking upon the dark, cloudless sky.  
Stars were shining above her head like a big, distant carpet of light.  
Footsteps were heard from behind of her and the young girl, not yet twelve years old, turned her head and smiled slightly as she saw one of her tutors enter the room.  
"You've heard I'm leaving?"  
The girl nodded slowly before she returned to the stars above her.  
"Miss Fiona told you?"  
Yet another nod.

The man sighted, pulled a hand through his dark hair and placed himself behind her, turning his eyes towards the dark sky.  
"You've been like a daughter to me, you know-"  
"Then why are you leaving?" There was a sudden anger in the girl's bright voice as she turned around and faced him. "Is it because my magic isn't good enough, 'cause I've done my best, I really have."  
The man sighed once more, for a second closing his eyelids with a frail smile upon his lips.  
"No, it's nothing like that my dear", he said. "It's the king of Camelot; I fear that he's still searching for me and if he finds me here it's not just I who'll be in trouble."  
"But, where are you going, back home?"  
"To Ealdor you mean?" He smiled vaguely, shaking his head. "No, I'm afraid I can't go there."

"Why not?"  
Morgause turned around, her green eyes fixed upon her favorite tutor.  
"'Cause I cannot bring ill deed upon those I love", Balinor answered in a low voice. "Enough about me; how did the dinner with lady Tirana went?"  
Morgause twisted her hands, suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed.  
"Oh-", she started, trying to avoid his look. "I think she didn't like me that much."  
"Well I can understand that, I heard that you threatened toput her hair into_ fire_", Balinor said and could no longer stop a broad smile from taking place upon his lips. "Morgause you really shouldn't have done that - but I'm glad you did. She wasn't quite right in her head, I believe."  
Astonished by his words, Morgause leaned her head to one side, looking at him with a child's wondering eyes.  
"Can I ask you a question? It might sound stupid, but-"  
"Morg, you know what I've told you. There's no such thing as stupid questions, there are just stupid people", Balinor said, smiling encouragingly. "Common, tell me."

The young girl hesitated for a moment before she started to talk.  
"Well, I thought that now when the priestesses are looking for proper a family for me", she stopped, turned her face towards the stars and then continued with a low voice. "Perhaps then, I could go with you?"  
Stunned, Balinor stared at the young girl before he smiled softly and stroke her long, blond hair.  
"I'm sorry to say it dear, but I believe it's impossible", he said with a firm voice. "A cavern or a small wooden cottage is no place for the next priestess of the old religion to live."  
"But I don't _want_ to be a priestess, they are so boring and can't even handle a sword", the young girl said with broken voice. "It's no fun."  
"But I've taught you that, haven't I?" Balinor asked as he raised his eyebrows. "You know how to defend yourself both with a sword in your hand and without one"  
The girl nodded slowly. "I guess so."

Balinor smiled softly.  
"It's late and I have to leave before midnight", he whispered and saw how the young girl shut her eyelids so that he would not be able to see her tears.  
"Would you like to wave me goodbye?" He asked.  
"Well, only to keep you safe from the Lady Tirana then, she is creepy", Morgause said as she rose from the windowsill and started to walk towards the door, determined not to show him her tears.  
"Are you coming or not?" She asked impatience. Balinor laughed and followed her.

"It's been a pleasure", Miss Fiona said and squeezed his hands as they were standing outside the temple.  
Balinor made a polite bow. "No, it has been _my_ pleasure to teach this brilliant young lady."  
He stood silent for a while, looking upon the shining stars, thinking.  
"May I come with a proposal?"  
The high priestess gave a short nod.

"Let her stay here – no other home would give her the same opportunities to blossom", he said, looking at Morgause with a father's warmth in his eyes. "This place has grown to be her home and I don't think there's a need of a Lady to raise her."  
Morgause looked at him with surprising eyes and then, all by a sudden, she run forward and hugged him.  
"Thank you, thank you, _thank you_", she whispered as tears filled her eyes. "I really don't want to end up with the Lady Tirana or anyone, I like it here, where you can come and visit me."  
Balinor didn't answer, knowing that the chances of meeting her again would be very small.

"I'll speak with my sisters about it", Miss Fiona said with a firm voice, raising her eyebrows as she watched her ward hugging her former tutor. "And you really have to learn some dignity, young Morgause"  
The blond girl didn't answer but ended the hug and stepped backwards, looking at Balinor with tears in her big, green eyes.  
"Well, goodbye then", she said with a low, resolute voice as she started crying silently, polite reaching out a shivering hand.  
Balinor tried to smile bravely as tears filled his eyes too and shook her hands.

"Bye my dear, don't you be no good whilst I'm not her to look after you."  
The girl nodded serious as she tried to straightening her face and stop the tears from falling.  
"Hush my dear", Balinor whispered, placed a fatherly kiss upon her forehead and then, with a warm smile, he turned around and started to walk away.  
Morgause stood straight, her blond hair captured by the wind, determined not to break apart.  
Even if they would never meet again, they would always be looking upon the same stars.

* * *

_Don't forget to leave a rewiev! This was great fun to write and I DO want to hear your thoughts about it._


End file.
